Anime one-shots
by ArminSoulmate
Summary: just wanted to put my ideas out into the world.
1. Amaimon-My queen

I didn't really know what was going on. All I could see was Amaimon messing with Okumura, using Shiemi the human. I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to out of control. Even if Pheles didn't exactly agree. I see blue flames appear from Okumura when he took out his sword. I have faith in Amaimon of course, but I still worry. I may be a demon but I still care. I begin to walk out of the woods as Amaimon and Okumura's fight moves away. I see humans staring at the battle. I see the one female human who was fighting Behemoth glance at me. she pulls her sword out and gets into a battle stance. I close my eyes expecting pain.

"What are you doing?" I hear her ask harshly. "Why are you here?"

I open my eyes, I still see the sword prepared to strike if need be.

"I was just worried about him." I nod towards where Amaimon and Okumura were fighting.

"Who Rin?" One of the boys ask.

I turn and see Yukio Okumura the brother of Rin.

"No, I don't mean to be rude but I don't really care about Okumura." I answer while trying to take a step closer to the fight. while I try to do this the female with a sword swings at me. I dodge, but it does nick me in the side. I land on my feet but I am wobbling a bit. I feel someone in front of me. I look up and see Amaimon, and he did not look happy. I winced as I touched my side. I feel Amaimon pull me close to him, he pulled my hand away from my wound. He frowned at it. He looked up at me, his eyes kind of lit up. He nuzzeled his face in my neck then gave it a little kiss. I let a little giggle escape from my lips, while my face felt a bit warm.

"I'm glad I can still make my queen blush." He whispered in my ear. It caused me to giggle again. I felt him smile into my neck. Our moment was ruined my someone yelling, i didn't hear what he said but whatever it was made Amaimon upset. He pulled away from me kissed my cheek and gave me a little smile. That turned into a frown when he looked away from me.

"What happened to my queen?" He asked.

"The human with the sword slashed at me when i tried to get to you." I answered while nuzzling my face into his neck. He rubbed my back gently.  
>I felt him glare at something then tighten his grip on me. He picked me up bridal style. Then started to float away from the humans, but one of them yelled at him which caused him to stop.<p>

"I'm sorry would you mind repeating that." Amaimon replied to the yell. I glanced at the ground to see that it was the lady swordsman who yelled.

"What is that demon girl to you anyway?" She asked harshly. I felt him tense up, I put my head on his shoulder.

"This is not any demon girl." He growled back at her. "This beauty is **My Queen**."


	2. Levi-Aller dormir mon amour

I've been tossing and turning all night long. I don't know why I can't sleep that's the frustrating thing. I mean I've never had a problem falling asleep before so why now. I turn to face the wall when I hear the person next to me let out a noise. I turn my body to see that he is awake. My husband Levi is awake.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" I ask quietly.

"Yes you did, why are you moving around so much?" He questions me.

"I'm not sure." I say with a pout.

He pecks my lips and I kiss back like its a reflex. He pulls away then pecks my forehead, cheek, nose, and my lips again.

"I think I might be able to help." He smirks at me.

I raise an eyebrow at him before he grabs my waist gently, then turns me around to my back is facing his chest. He nuzzles his face into my neck then kisses my neck, and my earlobe which turns into biting my earlobe soon after. I giggle then relax in his embrace as his arms tighten around my waist.

"Aller dormir mon amour." I hear him whisper to me as I was dozing off. That is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Aller dormir mon amour- go to sleep my love<p> 


	3. Fang - It's ok I got you PT 1

Living with all my best friends had to be the best thing in the world. Especially when my boyfriend is living here as well. We're outside right now. Angel wanted strawberries, Max can't resist her puppy dog eyes. I was picking berries of my own when arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I glanced behind me to see Fang, I smiled.

"Hey aren't you suppose to be picking berries too?" I questioned him.

"Yeah but you know, I didn't want too." he responded, while putting his head on my shoulder. I shake my head and giggle.

All of a sudden I hear something I thought I would never hear. At least not in a place so secluded. I hear helicopters and screaming. Fang's wings are out immediately, I bring mine out as well. I see angel being taken so I run to her. I start fighting the erasers but one of them hits me with the back of his gun. I fall cradling my head. I see them stuff Angel in a bag. I go after her with Max in tow.  
>We both fly up towards the helicopter as its flying away with Angel in it. When we reach it Max goes for Angel while I to distract the erasers from coming near them. We were so close to getting out of that helicopter before the erasers overpowered me. I was thrown out of the helicopter. I was falling, I couldn't think, I wasn't able to spread my wings and stop the impact of the fall.<p>

I hit the ground with my wings still out. I was seeing black spots in my vision, but I also heard something. Someone was calling my name. No it wasn't just someone it was Fang. He was telling me to stay awake. To keep my eyes open. The last thing i heard before i saw nothing but black was Fang holding me and saying with a worried expression on his face, **"It's ok, I got you."**


	4. Grell Sutcliff - I knew red was for you

William made me do his paperwork for him after Grell killed all those women. I don't usually mind working on reports, but this is ridiclous. Why did he have to kill so many people.  
>Today i have more paperwork because Grell killed Madam Red and someone else on the day I'm on. So its a bit more than usual. As i walk into Will's office there is a package on top of the paperwork.<p>

"How did?" I questioned aloud.

I walked over to it, opened it. Inside is a red dress (dress at the top). I smiled to myself knowing who it was from. There was also a note.

Dear, (Y/N)  
>I hope your day is as wonderful as the color of this dress. Wear it when you've finished with your work.<br>Love,  
>Grell<p>

'Hes so cute' i thought after reading it.  
>After finishing the paperwork. I locked the door, and changed into the dress. Someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find Grell on the other side.<br>Grell looked at my dress. Then let out one of his smirks, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I knew red was your color!"


	5. Sesshomaru- I remember everything

**I remember waiting up for you**

****I swear this house is bigger than a mansion. I can't find Sesshomaru or his room at all. I finally recognize something this is the hall to Sesshomaru's room if I remember correctly. I gently knock on the door.  
>No answer.<br>I knock a little harder.  
>No answer.<br>I open the door, no one is there.  
>"He must be out training with his father." I thought out loud.<br>I walk to his bed and touch the covers of it. I sit, then lay down. I'm not sure how long I waited. I fell asleep on his bed though.  
><strong>I remember getting up with you<strong>

I woke up feeling strong arms around me. I turn to see Sesshomaru. I guess he came in here when I was asleep. I snuggle into his chest more.  
>"Are you awake?" Sesshomaru asks.<br>I look up at him and our eyes connect. He has really pretty eyes.  
>"Yes, sorry for falling asleep on your bed." I apologize.<br>He has a slight smile on his face.  
>"It is alright. I'm glad you were here." He pulls me closer to him and pecks my nose. "I missed you."<br>"I missed you too." I smiled.

**I remember when you took care of me when I was sick**

I was in my own bed with a terrible illness. The doctor doesn't know what it is. Neither do I.  
>"Are you feeling any better?" Sesshomaru asks as he sits next to me on the bed.<br>I would have responded if my throat didn't hurt from being so sick. So I just smiled at him.  
>"You better get well soon." He continues after seeing me smile.<br>"Wouldn't want my mate to be sick on her birthday." He says playing with my hair.  
>I smile at him, then fall asleep.<p>

**I remember when I couldn't get better **

I am still in my room. I've gotten paler and frail. I can't really do anything. Barely lift my hands. Sesshomaru's been telling me a lot. He has a little brother now. Sesshomaru doesn't like him though. I can tell.  
>"Any better?" He asks. I nod weakly. He grabs my hand.<br>"Inuyasha keeps on asking who you are." He tells me. He sounds upset.  
>"The little half-breed should know his place!" He yells.<br>I gripped his hand tightly. He looked at me.  
>"Can I meet Inuyasha?" I ask although it hurt my throat.<br>"Why would you want to meet my half-breed of a brother?" He questions.  
>"He's your brother. That's enough for me to want to meet him." I responded.<br>"Alright, if it is what you wish." He said grabbing my hand tighter.  
>"Can I see him now?" I ask.<br>"Of course." He kisses my forehead, let's go of my hand and leaves to go get his brother.

**I remember meeting your little brother**

The door to my room opened once again. This time a small child came in with Sesshomaru.  
>"One-chan!" Inuyasha screamed running to the bed.<br>"Hello Inuyasha!" I try my best to scream back.  
>"One-chan! You're really pretty you know that!" He says in the cutest voice.<br>"Thanks Inuyasha. That's really sweet." I smile at him.  
>"One-chan. Can I ask a question?" He asks me.<br>"Well you already did." He laughs a little when I say that and I see Sesshomaru smile a bit behind him. "But yes you can."  
>"One-chan. What's wrong with you?" He asks innocently.<br>"What are you implying half-breed?" Sesshomaru questions angrily.  
>"Sesshomaru its fine." I look at Inuyasha with a smile.<br>"Well you see I'm sick." I respond to his question. "And the doctor doesn't know what's wrong."  
>"Oh!? But you're gonna be ok right?" Inuyasha asks.<br>"I hope so." I say with a small smile.  
>"Half-breed!" Sesshomaru growled out. "Leave!"<br>Inuyasha rushed out of the room.  
>"What was that?" I asked with anger in my voice.<br>"Don't talk like you're not going to make it!" He said to me in a firm voice. He sat next to me on the bed and grabbed my hand.  
>"You are going to be fine!" He squeezed my hand tighter.<br>"Sesshomaru." I tugged on his hand to bring him closer. "Be realistic."  
>"No, I won't accept this." He put his face in my neck.<br>I could feel his tears hit my neck as he hugged me closer to him.  
>I just hugged him back.<p>

**I remember...**

**(End Flashback)**  
>Sesshomaru P.O.V<br>Walking to her grave to visit her today. I miss her so much. I remember all the good times we had together. The times when she would make me smile without even trying. When I would make her blush. When she got sick. When she met my mutt of a brother. And when the illness took her from me.  
>I arrived at her grave.<br>'I haven't seen you in a while' I want to smile but I can't it's like she was the only one that could make me smile.  
>"I just wanted you to know," I looked at her grave with the best smile I could give.<p>

**"I remember everything." **


	6. Gray- I won't let you be alone anymore

-  
>It's Christmas time now. Everyone is with there loved ones. I was even invited to hang out with team Natsu today so I wouldn't be alone. I declined that offer though. I felt that it would of been awkward for them. Seeing as I don't really know them all that well. another reason I didn't want to go was because of Gray. Yes Gray Fullbuster would of been there, since he is apart of team Natsu. I know it seems kind of stupid but I just couldn't look at him again. After what he did to me.<br>We were doing great. Sure we hadn't of been dating that long, but he was my first boyfriend so I thought he was special. I thought he thought I was special too. I was wrong apparently. I found that out almost a week before my birthday. Things were going good. Until I saw something, on my way to the guild. I didn't know what it was at first but. I figured it out by walking a little closer.

It was Gray I recognized him from his shirtless nature and the fairy tail tattoo on his chest. Gray was hugging someone, which I didn't mind, everyone deserves a good hug every now and then. What really broke my heart was that Gray leaned down and kissed the person he was hugging. That was when I noticed this person had blue hair. That person with blue hair was Juvia. That just broke my heart even more.

I couldn't face him after that. He tried to talk to me after but I just couldn't. So now I'm sitting in my house by myself on Christmas Eve. The doorbell of my apartment rang. I didn't feel like getting up to get it.

"It's opened!" I yelled in the direction of the door. I watched to see who would come in. It was the person I really didn't want to see right now. Gray. I turned away from the door and snuggled into my blankets on the couch.

"Hey." Gray said as he walked into the living room. I just glanced at him. He let out a sigh, and sat on the opposite side of the couch from where I was.

"Listen I know you don't really want to see me now after what happened." He said. "But if you would let me explain just once. I promise if you still want nothing to do with me then I'll leave you alone. Ok?"

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. I was considering what he said. It couldn't hurt could it. I could just make him leave after he explains himself.

"Sure but I'm not promising anything?" I responded. He nodded.

Then he went into this entire story about what happened that day. How he was just having a fun day with Juvia as friends. Then he was hugging her goodbye because he wanted to see if I was at the guild. And how Juvia Kissed him out of no where. Which now that I think about it does make sense because Juvia loves Gray but Gray was dating me.

"Well do you want me to leave you alone?" He asked when he was finished.  
>I got out of my warm blankets and scooted over to him on the couch. I side hugged him. He hugged me back.<p>

"I don't want to be alone anymore." I said while my face was on his chest.

"Good." He smiled at me.

**"I won't let you be alone anymore."**

Words:591


End file.
